thinktankfandomcom-20200214-history
List of think tanks
Copied from the Wikipedia page http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_think_tanks This article is a list of think tanks sorted by country. United Nations * United Nations University (UNU) Australia *Air Power Australia *Australia Institute (TAI) *Australian Institute of International Affairs (AIIA) *Australian Strategic Policy Institute (ASPI) *Brisbane Institute *Committee for Economic Development of Australia *Centre for Independent Studies *Centre for Policy Development *Development Policy Centre *East Asian Bureau of Economic Research (EABER) *Evatt Foundation *Grattan Institute *H.R. Nicholls Society *Institute of Public Affairs (Australia) (IPA) *Lowy Institute for International Policy *Mannkal Economic Education Foundation *Per Capita *Sydney Institute *Strategic and Defence Studies Centre (SDSC) *United States Studies Centre *Western Australia Policy Forum Azerbaijan *Center for Strategic Studies under the President of Azerbaijan *The Center for Economic and Social Development (CESD) Bangladesh *Centre for Policy Dialogue (CPD) *Bangladesh Institute of Peace and Security Studies (BIPSS) *Bangladesh Institute of Development Studies (BIDS) *Making Our Economy Right (MOER) *Bangladesh Institute of International and Strategic Studies (BIISS) *Bangladesh Institute of Law and International Affairs (BILIA) *Bangladesh Center For International Studies (BCIS) *Bangladesh Foreign Trade Institute (BFTI) *Policy Research Institute of Bangladesh (PRI) *Centre for East Asia (Foundation) (CEAF) *Institute for Policy, Advocacy, and Governance *Centre for Policy Dialogue (CPD) *Making Our Economy Right (MOER) Belgium *Bruegel *Centre for European Policy Studies *Centre for the New Europe *Egmont Group of Financial Intelligence Units *European Centre on the International Political Economy *European Policy Centre *Friends of Europe *International Crisis Group *Liberales *Nova Civitas *Vlaamse Volksbeweging *Itinera Institute *International Council for Inter-Religious Cooperation Brazil *Fundação Getúlio Vargas *Institute of Applied Economic Research Canada *Atlantic Institute for Market Studies *Atlantic Provinces Economic Council *Asia Pacific Foundation of Canada *Caledon Institute of Social Policy *Canada West Foundation *Canadian Centre for Policy Alternatives *Canadian Council on Social Development *Canadian Defence and Foreign Affairs Institute *Canadian Employment Research Forum *Canadian Institute for Advanced Research *Canadian International Council *Canadian Labour and Business Centre *Canadian Tax Foundation *Cardus *Centre for International Governance Innovation *Centre for Trade Policy and Law *Conference of Defence Associations *Conference Board of Canada *Council of Canadians *C.D. Howe Institute *Fraser Institute *Frontier Centre for Public Policy *Institute for Public Economics *Institute for Research on Public Policy *International Institute for Sustainable Development *Mowat Centre for Policy Innovation/University of Toronto School of Public Policy and Governance *North-South Institute *Parkland Institute *Pembina Institute *Public Policy Forum *Western Centre for Economic Research Czech Republic *Institute for Social and Economic Analyses Denmark *CEPOS *Copenhagen Institute *Copenhagen Institute for Futures Studies Egypt *Information and Decision Support Center (IDSC) *Al-Ahram Center for Political and Strategic Studies Finland *Åland Islands Peace Institute *Research Institute of the Finnish Economy France *Cercle de l'Oratoire *Conférence Olivaint *European Union Institute for Security Studies *Gracques *Groupement de recherche et d'études pour la civilisation européenne *Institut Choiseul for International Politics and Geoeconomics *Centre d'Etudes Prospectives et d'Informations Internationales (CEPII) *Institut français des relations internationales (IFRI) *Notre Europe *Mont Pelerin Society *Robert Schuman Foundation *Saint-Simon Foundation Georgia (country) *New Economic School – Georgia Germany *Atlantic Community *Bundesakademie für Sicherheitspolitik *Bonn International Center for Conversion *Centrum für Europäische Politik *Deutsche Gesellschaft für auswärtige Politik *Friedrich Naumann Foundation *Friedrich Ebert Foundation *German Institute for Economic Research (DIW) *German Institute for International and Security Affairs *German Institute of Global and Area Studies *Hanns Seidel Foundation *Heinrich Böll Foundation *Ifo Institut für Wirtschaftsforschung (IFO) *Konrad Adenauer Foundation *Walter Eucken Institut *Rosa Luxemburg Foundation *German Advisory Council on Global Change (WBGU) *Peace Research Institute Frankfurt *Stiftung Wissenschaft und Politik (SWP) Ghana * IMANI Centre for Policy and Education * The Institute of Economic Affairs, Ghana (IEA) * The Center for Policy Analysis (CEPA) * Institute of Statistical, Social and Economic Research (ISSER) * Ghana Centre for Democratic Development * Integrated Social Development Centre (ISODEC) * Civil Society Platform on Oil and Gas * Centre for National Affairs (CNA) Greece *Hellenic Foundation for European and Foreign Policy (ELIAMEP) *International Centre for Black Sea Studies (ICBSS) Hong Kong *Civic Exchange *The Lion Rock Institute *The Professional Commons *Hong King Policy Research Institute Hungary *Club of Budapest *Millennium Institute *Centre for Fair Political Analysis India *Centre for Air Power Studies, (CAPS), New Delhi, India, *Centre for Land Warfare Studies, (CLAWS), New Delhi *Centre for Public Policy, Bangalore *Centre for Public Policy Research, Cochin *Centre for Asian Strategic Studies-India, (CASS-India), New Delhi *Centre for Civil Society (CCS) *Centre for the Study of Society and Secularism (CSSS), Mumbai *Centre for Monitoring Indian Economy (CMIE) *Chennai Centre for China Studies (CCCS) *Gateway House: Indian Council on Global Relations *Indian Council of World Affairs (ICWA), Sapru House, New Delhi *India Foundation, New Delhi *Institute for Defence Studies and Analyses (IDSA) *International Institute for Non-Aligned Studies *National Maritime Foundation (NMF) *Observer Research Foundation, New Delhi & Mumbai *South Asia Analysis Group (SAAG) *Strategic Foresight Group, Mumbai *The Takshashila Institution *Institute of Peace and Conflict Studies (IPCS) *Economic & Political Weekly Research Foundation (EPWRF), Mumbai *Partners for Urban Knowledge Action and Research (Pukar), Mumbai *Defence and Security Alert (DSA), New Delhi *Society for the Study of Peace and Conflict (SSPC), New Delhi *Yashwantro Chavan National Center of International Security & Defence Analysis (YCNISDA), Pune *United Service Institution of India Ireland *Institute of International and European Affairs (IEA) *Iona Institute *TASC (Think-Tank for Action on Social Change) Iran *Ravand Institute *The American Institute of Iranian Studies (AIIS) *International Society for Iranian Studies *Foundation for Iranian Studies *Baloch Society of North America *Institute for Iranian Studies *Iranian Studies Group (ISG) *Taheri Entrepreneurship Company for Daneshyaran of Humanities *Center for Iranian Studies of London University (CIS) *Scandinavian Society for Iranian Studies *Institute for Iranian Studies of Paris *Arya Strategic Study Center *International Peace Study Center (IPSC) *National Center for Globalization Studies *Center for Scientific Research & Middle East Strategic Studies *Kurdistan Institution of Strategic Studies *Center for Kurdish Studies *Baluchestan Study Center of London Israel *Begin-Sadat Center for Strategic Studies *Institute for Advanced Strategic and Political Studies *Jerusalem Center for Public Affairs *Reut Institute *Shalem Center Italy *Bruno Leoni Institute *Club of Rome *European University Institute *Fondazione Eni Enrico Mattei *International Center for Climate Governance *Future Italy *Istituto Affari Internazionali *Venezie Institute *Vision Japan *Institute of Developing Economies (IDE-JETRO) *National Institute for Research Advancement (NIRA) Kenya *African Progress Center Kosovo *Group for Legal and Political Studies Malaysia *International Institute of Advanced Islamic Studies (IAIS) Malaysia Mexico *Center of Research for Development (CIDAC) *Mexican Institute for Competitiveness (IMCO) *Instituto de Pensamiento Estratégico Ágora (IPEA) *Center for Research and Economic Education (CIDE) *Ethos Foundation (Ethos) Morocco *Amadeus Institute *Fondation Diplomatique Netherlands *Center for European Renewal *Centre for European Security Studies (CESS) *Edmund Burke Foundation *European Independent Institute *International Institute for Research and Education *Netherlands Institute of International Relations Clingendael *The Hague Institute for Global Justice *Transnational Institute *Wiardi Beckman Foundation New Zealand *The New Zealand Institute *New Zealand Business Roundtable *Centre for Strategic Studies New Zealand *Ecologic Foundation *Institute of Policy Studies *Maxim Institute *Sustainable Future Institute Nigeria *African Centre for Development and Strategic Studies (ACDESS) *Nigerian Economic Summit Group Ltd/Gte *Nigerian Institute of International Affairs, Lagos (NIIA) Pakistan *Applied Economics Research Center (AERC) *Center for Research and Security Studies, Islamabad (CRSS) *Institute of Policy Studies (IPS) *Institute of Regional Studies(IRS) *Institute of Strategic Studies (ISS) *Islamabad Policy Research Institute (IPRI) *Pakistan Academy of Sciences *Pakistan-China Institute (PCI) *Pakistan Institute of Development Economics (PIDE) *Pakistan Institute of International Affairs (PIIA) *Pakistan Institute of National Affairs (PINA) *Social Policy and Development Center (SPDC) *Strategic Institute for Maritime Affairs *Sustainable Development Policy Institute Philippines *Resources, Environment and Economics Center for Studies (REECS) Poland *Adam Smith Centre *Centre for Eastern Studies (OSW) *Center for Social and Economic Research (CASE) *Institute of Economics *Sobieski Institute Portugal *Contraditório think tank Singapore *Singapore Institute of International Affairs *Institute of Policy Studies *S. Rajaratnam School of International Studies Slovakia *Institute for Public Affairs (IVO) *Forum Minority Research Institute Sri Lanka *Lakshman Kadirgamar Institute of International Relations and Strategic Studies South Africa * Centre for Development and Enterprise * Isandla Institute Spain *Barcelona Centre for International Affairs (CIDOB) *Fundación Alternativas Fundació Catalanista i Demòcrata-CatDem *Foundation for Analysis and Social Studies (FAES) *Foundación para las Relaciones Internacionales y el Diálogo Exterior (FRIDE) South Korea *The Asan Institute for Policy Studies *Korea Development Institute (KDI) *Korea Institute of Public Administration (KIPA) *Center for Free Enterprise (CFE) *The Sejong Institute - The Sejong Institute Sweden *Captus *Eudoxa *Ratio Institute *Stockholm International Peace Research Institute *Timbro Switzerland *Avenir Suisse *Foraus Foreign Policy forum *Liberales Institut *NeoHumanitas *Zwicky Institut für Strategie und Unternehmertum (ZISU) Taiwan *Taiwan Institute of Economic Research *Chung-Hua Institution for Economic Research Turkey * Centre for Strategic Research and Analysis (CESRAN) * Global Political Trends Center (GPoT Center) * Economic Policy Research Foundation of Turkey (TEPAV) Ukraine *International Centre for Policy Studies (ICPS) *Institute for Euro-Atlantic Cooperation (IEAC) United Arab Emirates *The Emirates Center for Strategic Studies and Research *Gulf Research Center United Kingdom List of think tanks in the United Kingdom United States List of think tanks in the United States Category:Lists